Hope
by Hermione527
Summary: A girl looks back on Cedric's death and learns to let go and be free. One Chap. R


****

Hope

Summary: _A girl looks back on Cedric's death, and learns to let go and be free. One Chap. R&R_

****

Disclaimer: _I own, sadly, absolutely nothing, except Sarah and Nick. If I did own Harry Potter, I'd have people writing this _for _me._

****

A/N: I made up this fan fiction at like one in the morning. Yes, I am a little weird. This will only be one chapter, so, please, do not review asking for an update. Which, by the ending, you should see there is no second chapter.

When I heard the news shouted through the crowd repeatedly, I didn't believe it. They were lying. When I saw him lying motionless on the ground, I didn't believe it. He was just unconscious, or stunned. When Dumbledore announced that everyone was dead at the feast ten minutes ago, I didn't' believe it. He was old, Dumbledore, he didn't know. But now, as I sit by the lake in the cold, tears streaming down my face, I believe it.

Why did they have to take him? Why? He was always polite, always cared. He never made you think you had to prove yourself of anything. He made you feel safe. Why'd he kill him? How could he have not seen how great Cedric was? How could he not know how he used to make people feel? How he made _me _feel.

"Sarah?"

I look up to see Nick standing next to me; he sits down.

"Sarah?" he says again.

"Why'd he have to die?" I croak.

"Sarah, it's not your fault-" he begins, but I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I yell, now sobbing. I don't care how immature I am acting, "Shut up! You don't understand! He was innocent! He never did anything to anyone! He wasn't a muggle or muggle-born! Why'd he die? Why'd he take him from me!"

I'm yelling louder than I ever have in my life. I throw myself to the ground, crying and sobbing, as every cell in my body screams in pain and agony.

"Sarah." he says, soothingly.

"No!" I scream, "No! Why couldn't he have killed _me_? Don't' you get it? I _loved _him! And I never told him. And now it's too late!"

My voice echoed into the forest.

"Sarah, come here."

I lift my head to see him with his arms open. I fall into his arms and he pats my back.

"Shh. Sarah, it's okay. Everything will be alright. Yes, he's gone. But you can't just give up." he says, rubbing my back "You may have lost him, but you haven't lost everything."

I raise my head and look into his soft green eyes. There, I see a flicker of something. Hope…

---

---

The car slowly pulls into the cemetery. I get out, following a man and woman. My feet make no sound. There is no sound; none but the breeze rippling through the air.

Finally we reach it:

CEDRIC DIGGORY

1978 - 1994

I can't stop the tears as they flow continuously down my pale cheeks. Hearing me sniff, Mrs. Diggory places a hand on my shoulder.

"Dear," she says sympathetically, handing me a handkerchief.

I give her a forced smile and dab at my eyes.

"We'll just wait for you, dear." And she and her husband leave to the car.

They're gone for hardly a second when an arm wraps around my waist. Nick smiles sadly at me. He opens his mouth, but I shake my head. There is no need for words.

I decide it is time to go after five minutes.

I lean forward and place a poem next to the grave:

__

I realize now you showed me

How to spread my wings and fly away free

I set a rock on top to keep it there for eternity in it's little envelope. Also, I place a rock on top of a yellow rose, which he once told me was his favourite flower. I kiss the head of the tombstone as more tears fall. Stepping back, I take a deep breath, releasing it as a shuddering gasp.

Nick envelopes me in a hug and kisses my forehead.

"I miss him." I say, tears silently flowing, "I miss him so much."

"I do too, Sarah."

We walk away in silence, clinging to each other as if, if we let go, we'll be lost forever.

It's just then that I realize something. Despite all the tragedies and losses, despite the dread of Lord Voldemort, despite everything, one thing still remains: Hope. Hope is like a beacon of brightness. It is a sign that, in the end, everything will be okay. Like a light at the end of a dark, winding tunnel. I realize that, without hope, we wouldn't be here now. Without hope, there'd be no reason to live. Without hope, I never would have gotten this far. And I realize there is still hope for everyone else.

And as I look back to Cedric's grave, I realize that Voldemort will one day fall. And I shall be there through the dark and gloom.

And I also realize that he knows. Cedric knows how I felt, and still feel.

And I know, as Nick and I get into the back seat and Mr. And Mrs. Diggory turn to look back at us, that, wherever it may be, Cedric is in a better place now.

**__**

A/N: Well, that's the end. Please let me know how you liked it. The poem I made at the top of my head. Free, in the poem, is a symbol for both Cedric and Sarah, in case you noticed. This was my first fan fic about Cedric.

I'll just thank everyone now who reviews since there will be no second chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
